


The Psycho In Us Both

by VividDayDreamer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AgentCorp, Alex falls in love with Lena anyway, Alex's friends try to stop her, Don’t copy to another site, F/F, Falling In Love, Happy Ending, Lena lives with a bad rep, Passionate Encounters, Sexual Content, Song Based
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-06-29 18:16:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19835848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VividDayDreamer/pseuds/VividDayDreamer
Summary: Alex finds herself caught in the seduction of Lena Luthor.  After multiple encounters, Alex finds herself falling for the L-Corp CEO.  The baggage Lena carries, makes it difficult for her to move past the clouds of rumors that surround her.  At finding out the relationship, Lucy and Vasquez look to disrupt it, yet Alex continues to defy them, determined to protect Lena and their unexpected relationship.





	The Psycho In Us Both

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 
> 
> **Warning: Mature rating for sexual content, mild language and violence.**
> 
>   
> 
> 
> A bit of a weekend read for you guys. 😋
> 
> Wrote this based on a song. This time it's "Sweet But Psycho," by Ava Max.
> 
> It's definitely the most...heated works I've ever written and had been sitting in my drafts pile, waiting for me to have the courage to publish it. (THIS WHOLE THING was all inspired by that song.)
> 
> A big big big shout-out goes to [Im_still_waiting_for_the_rain_to_fall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_still_waiting_for_the_rain_to_fall/pseuds/Im_still_waiting_for_the_rain_to_fall) for giving me that courage and doing the beta read. You're so awesome. Thank you again! 😊
> 
> I shall now drop this here (and hide). Hope you enjoy it. Please let me know how I did.
> 
>   
> 

It was about 9:15pm when the trio reached the club. Lucy, as confident as she ever was, strutted up towards the bouncer in her heels, wearing a short and sexy black romper that was a tad sheer, revealing a bit of the woman's lighter skin underneath. She stood in front of him, a comical sight at seeing the larger man tower over her, yet Lucy didn't flinch. She carried her badge discretely in her hand, and flashed it in front of him the minute his eyes locked on her. Alex and Vasquez chuckled to each other at their boss' determined attitude, while they trailed not too far behind her.

With a whip of her badge, and a nod to her two friends, Lucy waited patiently, leaving enough time for the burly man, who stood stoic and unphased, to access the situation. He swiftly darted his eyes from the badge hanging in front of him, to Lucy's face, and back to the badge, confirming that the image matched that of the person holding it. He then glanced over to the other two women, who stood close-by. Alex took on a serious look for a second, and gave the man a knowing nod. The man nodded back and turned to unlatch the red rope meant only for VIP guests. Once the path was open, he gave a silent look and allowed the three to gain entrance. Though those in the lengthy line along the front of the club saw the brief exchange as one of privilege, it didn't prevent the bitter looks from forming on the faces of the ladies who've been standing there waiting to to enter.

  


"You know, I never thought of using our badges to get access to some place like this," Alex chuckled with amusement.

"Stick with me, Danvers, and you'll learn a lot of useful things," she grinned, then winked over to the redhead.

"Or get into a shitload of trouble," Vasquez commented with a smirk.

"Shut it, Vasquez! You know I'm right."

"Oh, and never wrong," the woman responded sarcastically as she rolled her eyes, earning a hearty laugh from Alex.

  


Lucy stopped short, causing the other two to bump into her. She then turned around to glare at the cropped haired woman. Her eyes squinted with annoyance, but her lips were slightly curled into a smile.

  


"I'll show you," she said with a tad bit of mischievousness to her tone. She grabbed Vasquez's wrist. "You're with me tonight," she continued, with slight seductiveness in her voice, causing the other woman to go wide-eyed and swallow hard.

Lucy briefly shifted her eyes over to Alex. "Danvers, you're on drink duty," she finished, shortly before yanking the other woman to the dance floor.

  


Alex laughed, watching the slightly frightened look on her friend's face, her eyes pleading Alex for help, while her body continued to be pulled through the crowd of bodies. The redhead shrugged with an amused grin on her face.

  


She muttered a quiet, "Yes, ma'am," and "Good luck Vasquez," as she giggled. Those words playfully said, but drowned out over the loud music.

  


The redhead maneuvered over to the bar, waiting patiently for her turn, until an opening formed at the counter and she slithered through. Finally catching the attention of the short haired blonde behind the bar, she made her order for three beers. Leaning forward, she happened to glance to the people on her right, a pair of women laughing and chatting, their movements a bit clumsy as they enjoyed the night. She then turned her head to her left, watching two others, drunk as can be, raise their shot glasses high up to the air with gusto, before cheering and downing the drink in one fell swoop. Alex slowly started to relax, falling into her own skin as she felt a sense of relief pour over her. It always felt comforting to be surrounded by other people who were like herself. Her head then started to bob with the beat of the music that filled the room, its bass pounding through everyone's chests.

  
  


_Oh, she's sweet but a psycho_  
_A little bit psycho_  
_At night she screamin'_  
_"I'm-ma-ma-ma out ma mind"_

  
  


"Alex?"

  


The redhead turned suddenly at the sound of her name, which was followed by a tap on the shoulder. Alex stood a bit in shock, eyeing the woman she saw beside her; a woman whose bed she'd been in, barely 48 hours ago. The memory of her sexy voice screaming at being undone under the skillful movements of lover's fingers, still ingrained in her mind.

  


"Lena?" she responded a bit flustered. "What are you doing here? I thought you were away on a trip to London." she inquired, her head slightly tilted in confusion.

"I was supposed to," she answered. An amused look formed on the woman's face as she eyed the agent. "Meetings were cancelled."

  


Alex saw the way Lena looked at her, eyeing her body with that smirk of hers. She knew she was in for trouble. 

It was interesting how it happened the first time. It was unexpected, at least on Alex's part. She wouldn't have thought herself intriguing enough to capture the eye of one of the most powerful, wealthy and sexy women in National City. Clearly, she felt out of her league. But after being at the receiving end of a very generous token of appreciation from the Luthor, she realized that the woman had clearly more interest in her that she had ever imagined. It was a sweet gift for saving her life; a Ducati motorbike, to which her current Kawasaki Ninja paled in comparison. Kara later mentioned how she had slipped in Alex's fondness for such speed demons, when Lena had asked what offering would best convey her gratitude.

Alex still remembered that day clearly. It wasn't that long ago. Kara had insisted on Alex meeting her at L-Corp, saying that Lena had wanted to give her thanks in person after her show of heroism. Alex didn't think much of it until she reached the parking garage, where Kara, Lena and an expensive, black and metal clad beast sat. Alex was slack jawed and initially refused such an expensive gift, but Lena was persistent, teasing that it was rude of her to decline the offering. When Alex finally relented, she offered the CEO a test drive. They rode together through the town, onto the highway, and past the outskirts of the city. With their bodies pressed together for such a long time, the tension that was originally there, melted into comfort, trust and exhilaration. Their temporary escape led them to the shoreline, where they bought some refreshments and relaxed to the sound of waves crashing. Somehow, it led to some affectionate touches which escalated into soft kisses, then heated moments. It wasn't that long after that they made it back to Lena's penthouse, where the night ended with more friction between their legs than the motorcycle's hums provided.

She never regretted that night. There was a spark between her and the younger woman, despite her instincts telling her that this was a dangerous move. Alex didn't know much of Lena then, other than her notorious family's past, and she worried if her being a DEO agent, with an alien sister, meant that mingling with a potential enemy was not the wisest of choices. Lex's psychopathic actions left Lena in his shadow, fighting off preconceived notions that she would be exactly the same. It was a label that people silently stamped her with: a dangerous psychopath in the making.

  
  


_Oh, she's hot but a psycho_  
_So left but she's right though_  
_At night she screamin'_  
_"I'm-ma-ma-ma out ma mind"_

  
  


Lena took a step closer, bridging what little space was left between them. Her hands flattened out against Alex's shoulders, then slid their way over to the collar of the woman's button-down shirt, tugging at it slightly. The unexpected act, triggered an immediate wanting in the agent, and she bit down on her bottom lip as she stared into Lena's hungry eyes. In the process, she inadvertently stole a downward glance at the woman's cleavage, and swallowed hard before looking back at those darkened eyes. Alex wondered then, if the pleasant coincidence of finding Lena here, would lead into another heated evening.

As the thought crossed her mind, she felt as she had telepathically sent the same lustful thought her companion. Not a moment later, she found herself suddenly pulled down by the collar of her shirt, her lips crashing with the fair-skinned woman's. Lips and tongue danced about passionately, clumsy at first, but then falling into a familiar rhythm. The jolt that went through the agent caused an immediate reaction, as Alex naturally braced herself against the woman's chest, laying her hands upon Lena's waist. Her hands wandered lower down to her backside, cupping the plump, but firm flesh, hidden beneath tight jeans. Lena purred as she smiled into the kiss.

Alex's heart raced and tingling sensations ran down her body; her mind getting lost in that heated exchange. For once, she was glad that her friends weren't anywhere in sight. They had reservations about Lena too, considering her family's history, and questioned her true loyalty. Alex was sure they wouldn't have approved of their friend mixing in with the wrong kind of trouble. However, it was a thought that quickly escaped her mind as Lena's hands shifted over to her upper portion of her chest, dug her nails into cloth and skin, and grabbed on tightly, as another heated kiss soon erupted. Alex's only thought then, was desperately wanting an encore performance, aching to hear Lena scream and moan in pleasure.

  
  


_She'll make you curse, but she a blessing_  
_She'll rip your shirt within a second_  
_You'll be coming back, back for seconds_  
_With your plate, you just can't help it_

  
  


"I'd be lying if I said I was sorry that your trip was cancelled," the redhead breathed heavily into Lena's ear, after pulling away from the kiss. She then placed a small, soft peck on the woman's cheek, before shifting to let their foreheads touch for a moment.

  


Alex's voice; the honest remark, lathered in the sweet sound of restrained wanting, made Lena grin unbearably. She leaned into the agent's strong frame once more, pushing the woman back against the edge of the bar top, as Lena shifted her stance to allow Alex's thigh fall between her legs. The brunette then slid her hands up Alex's sides, across her abs, up to her chest. She quickly took hold of the agent's collar again, forcefully yanking at it, signalling Alex to tilt her head back down into a lustful kiss. Lena's teeth scraped across the bottom of Alex's lower lip, sucking on it before letting go. Her body danced to the music as her hips grinded down against Alex's thigh. Alex was beside herself. Her mind blanked out, focused only on the feelings rushing through her body and down to her core.

  
  


_No, no, you'll play along_  
_Let her lead you on, on, on_

  
  


"Fuck, Lena," Alex breathed heavily.

The use of the expletive, only fed Lena's confidence in her advances. Grinning uncontrollably now, she continued her movements, riling up the agent to render her weak under the brunette's spell.

  
  


_You'll be saying, "No, no"_  
_Then saying, "Yes, yes, yes_  
_'Cause she messin' with your head_

  
  


Her mind was suddenly shaken from her thoughts as her body tensed, swearing she heard her name called. Breaking her contact momentarily with Lena, the redhead looked around her, only to find a tall woman with long black hair screaming at her girlfriend as she giggled uncontrollably in the hands of her lover.

  


"Max! Stop!" she hollered half-heartedly with laughter. "Maaax!"

  


Relieved, her body relaxed. And with it, her mind tried to gain control, throwing bursts of warnings and heeded advice from close friends that kept telling her to stay away, or be careful around the billionaire. There were rumors that she toyed with people's hearts, seducing them into nights of pleasure before tossing them away. Alex never believed that Lena could be possible of such heartless actions, but she still didn't know her that well. Leaving much to worry about, for a second, she thought about whether or not this lewd make-out session should even continue.

They'd met only two weeks ago, a brief introduction between them, moments after Alex had rescued her from Corben. Alex was wary of the Luthor heir, and wasn't too keen on her association with her sister. But, as that first introduction gave way to subtle flirts involving Lena's hand brushing along Alex's arm, or the way the woman bit her lip as her green eyes stared into Alex's, the agent's mind slowly lost all inhibitions, succumbing to the womanly appeal of Lena Luthor. It wasn't until two days after she received that bike, that Alex threw caution to the wind, and let herself get wrapped up in the pleasures the billionaire was willing to offer.

Now, it was happening all over again. 

Lena was taken aback slightly by the way Alex pulled away from her. Her gaze followed Alex's, until she too realized the cause for the false alarm. She turned back her focus on the agent, whose eyes had already returned to stare at her with both adoration and hesitation. Lena was subconsciously aware of what could possibly be hindering the agent's actions; the rumors about her never outside her hearing. She proceeded her tantalizing ministrations on Alex's body; running fingers underneath the agent's untucked shirt, her nails scraping at the woman's abs. Her hands then slid down to wrap around Alex's waist. She held on firmly, as her body settled back onto the redhead's, and started a slow grind onto her once more. The soft moans emitted from them both returned them back to the present. And with that, Alex had tossed all doubt out of her mind, no longer being able to concentrate on any other thought except Lena's body.

  


"Agent," she whispered heavily into her ear. "Let's continue this back at my place."

  
  


_Oh, she's sweet but a psycho_  
_A little bit psycho_  
_At night she screamin'_  
_"I'm-ma-ma-ma out ma mind"_

_Oh, she's hot but a psycho_  
_So left but she's right though_  
_At night she screamin'_  
_"I'm-ma-ma-ma out ma mind"_

  
  


And so they did. The ride back to the penthouse was steamy. Thankfully, the glass division was up in the limo, saving the driver from having to witness their raging, teenage-like hormones. Once inside the condo, their frantic acts continued. Aggressive kisses were given and taken, along with slight pushing and shoving, as they knocked unknowingly into table edges, walls and corners, both eager to have their way. Their hands wandered each other's bodies, leading to clothes being haphazardly tossed away. Passion possessed them, filling Alex with the need to satisfy Lena's wants, while Lena ached for the redhead to satiate her desperate cravings.

By the end, both were left weary from rounds of sex and foreplay. Alex slumped down next to Lena, her heart thumped hard in her chest, as she took a deep breath to re-center herself. She turned to watch the woman next to her, who was panting as she came down from her explosive release. Lena's arms were strewn across the sheets in a helpless manner. She was thoroughly wrecked. The brunette turned her head to meet Alex's gaze, and a small smile of adoration formed on her face. The agent couldn't get over how adorable Lena looked then. It contrasted greatly with the sound of the woman's voice, screaming her name; the echoes still vibrant in her ears. Alex surprised herself with the thought that she might be falling for her.

  


* * *

  


The next day, Alex was approached by her friends during their lunch break.

  


"Danvers!" Lucy called out; her tone a bit sharp.

"Director," Alex responded, nodding to both her and Vasquez, as she approached them.

"Where the hell'd you disappear to last night?" the shorter woman inquired.

Alex smirked. "You two weren't the only ones who were out to have a good time."

"Ohhhh," Lucy said, nudging Alex on the arm. "Nice. I knew you'd be fine if we left you alone. It'd be hard for anyone to ignore your sexy appeal," she teased playfully as she winked.

  


Vasquez just facepalmed at the lack of restraint of her superior's words.

  


"You wanna tone that down a bit, _Director_ ," she emphasized. Her eyes hinting at where they were standing, which just happened to be a few feet away from the command center.

  


Lucy grinned even larger. She had no problems letting go in front of her friends. She knew when her actions and words were and weren't appropriate. And, with no one within earshot, the volume of her voice was sufficient enough for her to say what she wanted to, without seeming out of character.

  


"Don't be jealous, Suzy," she teased. "You were hella sexy last night too," she teased knowingly.

  


Alex bit down on her lips, holding back a grin. She knew Lucy'd get the other woman to bed at some point, but Vasquez had argued otherwise. The cropped-haired agent looked away, hiding her shame, while the other two laughed.

  


* * *

  


A while later, the three were enjoying burgers and fries. A welcomed outing in the park.

  


"So, Danvers. Who's the mystery woman, and will you see her again?" Lucy inquired.

"Nun ya business Luce."

  


Lucy frowned a bit, but was determined to find out more. Alex never participated in the whole, kiss-and-tell aspects of relationships, so it didn't really give her friend much to go on. It only annoyed her further however, and hassled the agent in more ways than one, hoping she'd spill something. After several thwarted attempts, the conversation fell silent.

That was until Vasquez spoke up. Without looking at anyone in particular, she started talking.

  
  


_Grab a cop gun kinda crazy_  
_She's poison but tasty_  
_Yeah, people say, Run, don't walk away"_

  
  


"Danvers...," she said. Her voice serious and concerned.

  


Alex looked over to the other agent.

  


"It's not my place really...," she started, "and I know you're going to probably kill me for putting you on the spot..."

"Oh, here goes," Lucy perked up with excitement. She clapped her hands once, waiting to hear what juicy information the woman had on Alex's intimate endeavor.

  


Alex just glared at her, then turned her attention back to the other agent.

  


"Go on, Vasquez. Out with it."

  


"I saw who you were with last night," her friend continued, regretting that she had to bring this up. "I know what I saw. And I'm assuming she's who you left with," she said, finally turning to face her friend. "I don't approve, Danvers. I really don't."

  


Alex's face went stern. She didn't want anyone to know, nor did she want to be lectured on her decisions.

  


"Suzy, who's the mystery girl?" Lucy inquired excitedly, practically shaking the woman.

  


Alex gave her a silent stare, which threatened her not to say another word. Vasquez understood, but felt that if Lucy were involved, there'd be a better chance of convincing the redhead of her ill decision. The silent exchange between them made Alex anxious. She saw her friend's look and knew Vasquez would defy her. And, she did.

  


"Lena Luthor."

"No fucking way. Seriously?" Lucy said, as she turned her head towards Alex. Alex just looked away with annoyance.

"Damn, Alex. Of all the women in that club, you chose a fucking Luthor?"

"I don't need you guys telling me who I can and can't sleep with!" she said with a sharp tone.

"But as your friends, we have the right to protect you from yourself when it comes to poor judgement," Vasquez pointed out.

"Exactly," Lucy added. "She's a Luthor. She's dangerous. They all are. You're DEO. You work with aliens. This...fling you're having with her, could jeopardize the things we're fighting for!" she emphasized.

  


Their voices weren't at shouting levels yet, but it was headed that way. Alex was growing furious by the minute.

  


"She's not like that! She's different! She's caring and kind!"

"You're only saying that because you guys slept together. This happened right after the whole Corben thing, didn't it?" Lucy questioned, recalling how the two would have even gotten together. "Remember how after you saved her life, she picked up your gun, and shot the bastard to save yours...," she scoffed. "It's crazy how easily she was able to shoot a person without hesitation...maybe even ready to kill..."

  


Her words trailed off as she shook her head.

  
  


_Cuz she's sweet but a psycho_  
_A little bit psycho_  
_At night she screamin'_  
_"I'm-ma-ma-ma out ma mind"_

  
  


"She's dangerous, Alex," Lucy reiterated once more. Her tone was much softer and calmer, but concern was still written all over her face. "Looks can be deceiving," she said, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder. "She can act all sweet and nice to get her way, but...in the end, she's still a Luthor. You can't trust her."

  


Alex shrugged away and started to get up. The two other women watched in silence as their friend picked up her belongings and started to leave.

  


"Danvers!" Lucy called out. "We're only trying to help. You don't want to wake up next to someone who's suddenly cracks, screaming words of hate and doling out threats!"

  


Her words fell upon deaf ears. Alex continued to walk away, not paying any further attention to the biased opinions of her fellow agents.

  


* * *

  


Days went on without any further discussions about Lena from the other two. There were just silent stares and concerns lingering in the air. Vasquez and Lucy agreed not to make mention of it again, unless they saw the need to do so. 

Alex, on the other hand, had kept her distance from everyone. She was trying to figure out her own feelings with regards to Lena. Everything with her was happening so fast, and with all the concerns revolving around her being a Luthor, she knew she had to force herself to take a step back and evaluate everything. She had to make sure she was thinking straight. And, to do that, meant she had to stay away from Lena as well.

  
  


_See, someone said, don't drink her potions_  
_She'll kiss your neck with no emotions_

  
  


Alex did some digging on the internet to see what things stuck out about Lena. There were hundreds of opinions and rumors. She started to feel sick to her stomach, thinking about how much hate Lena had to bear. After skimming, she found one of the more reoccurring rumors about her and her love life. The blurbs spoke of Lena seducing someone for her benefit, then throwing them away. They seemed to have stemmed from a supposed fling with the head of a well-known manufacturing company. A man named Perry Walsh. Alex's curiosity got the best of her, so she decided to pay Lena a visit.

It was late in the day when she arrived at L-Corp. She came unannounced, but flashed her badge at the receptionist. The woman told her to wait a moment, while Ms. Luthor finished up a conference call. It didn't take long until she was finally waved through.

The agent entered the grand, white office space and saw the brunette typing furiously at her keyboard. Her eyes glanced up to see Alex, and smiled.

  


"Just a minute. I need to enter in a few notes before I forget what that meeting was all about."

  


Alex nodded, made herself comfortable, and sat on the sofa. After a few minutes, Lena got up from her desk, circling it to join her.

  


"It's a rather pleasant surprise seeing you," she said as she sat beside her.

  


Alex just looked upon this woman with more adoration. Her smile was gleaming and her eyes full of warmth. She almost felt guilty for coming to visit; worried about asking the details of some topic that would probably prove to be painful for Lena to swallow.

  


"Lena," she finally said with a heavy sigh. "I wanted to ask you...about something."

  


Lena steeled herself. Her facial features automatically turned cold. Alex could see the walls coming up, and decided it was now or never.

  


"What happened with you and Perry Walsh?"

  


Lena didn't flinch. In the back of her mind, she already knew that something would eventually be drudged up from her past and would come to stomp out the little flickering bits of happiness in her life. She immediately got up, and walked over to pour herself a drink. Alex got up to follow.

  


"Lena?" the agent inquired softly with hesitation.

  


Lena swallowed hard. "He was a man who had many shortcomings. One of them, happened to be how insecure he is about being rejected by a woman," she said, taking a hefty sip of her drink. "His ego was hurt. He decided to retaliate against me and ruin my reputation. Saying that I used him for sex, then threw him away."

Lena gripped her glass hard. Alex could see her knuckles turning white. There was anger burning in her eyes, yet there were also inklings of moisture building up behind them.

  


"In this world, powerful women are treated with such hate, and constantly attacked. There's so much scrutiny in everything that I do," she continued, downing the rest of her drink, then turned to face Alex.

  
  


_When she's mean, you know you love it_  
_'Cause she tastes so sweet, don't sugar coat it_

  
  


Lena automatically went into defensive mode, believing that Alex would look down on her too. She was clearly hurt by the assumption, and felt like she was being easily dismissed because of false accusations. She took her anger out on the agent.

  


"But what do you, or anyone really care, hm?" Her voice was sharp, eyes staring straight through the redhead, as she stepped closer. "You all just care about how easy it is to point a finger at me because I'm a Luthor!" she expressed with a harsher tone, as she shoved the agent backwards.

  


The light attack took Alex by surprise, and she remained silent. However, Lena continued on with her rage.

  


"So tell me, Agent Danvers," her voice angered, as she stepped closer to the agent. "Tell me how you think I'm lying. Is it because a man like Perry Walsh, has a cleaner history than I do?!" 

Lena shoved Alex back again. "Tell me!" She shouted a bit louder this time, as she pushed Alex back until she was stopped by the tall glass windows.

  


The brunette was in her face then, fists balled up a combination of her shirt and jacket, as she slammed Alex back, her body seething with rage. And damn if Alex's hormones didn't kick in. The forceful attack was way to close of a reminder of their heated nights together. The roughness of it all was bittersweet, and Alex cursed herself for feeling aroused, even when she was in a serious situation.

  
  


_No, no, you'll play along_  
_Let her lead you on, on, on_  
_You'll be saying, "No (no, no, no, no), no (no, no)"_  
_Then saying, "Yes, yes, yes_  
' _Cause she messin' with your head_

  
  


Alex took a deep breath to get a hold of herself. This wasn't the time to think about that. She kept her body language neutral so that she wouldn't give Lena any further reason to feel defensive. Alex just let Lena physically take control, and kept her hands at her sides instead of fighting the woman off of her.

  


"Lena, no. I don't think you're lying," she said earnestly.

  


The CEO furrowed her brow, taken aback by words she wasn't expecting.

  


"I just...Well you know how there's so much hanging over your head. All the baggage...the rumors....I needed to know for myself if that one was true. I...I had a feeling it wasn't, but I needed to hear it from you."

  


Lena loosened her grasp and stepped back slightly. Her hands still held onto Alex's jacket. Her eyes focused on her fists, as if trying to comprehend what Alex's motives were and why she was saying what she said.

  


"Lena, I...I don't really care what people say. I want to know you. I want to know the real you, and not the Lena Luthor that all these rumors and gossipers are shouting about."

  


Alex could see the glistening in Lena's eyes as they made their way down the woman's cheeks. Alex placed her hands on the woman's face, raising her head, then brushed away the wet streaks with her thumbs.

  


"I'm sorry I upset you Lena."

  


Alex's sincere words brought a sense of comfort to Lena that no one had ever given to her, and she immediately threw herself at it; at Alex. Her hands gripped tightly onto the agent's jacket and pulled her down, crashing their lips together. It started out as a cry for support, to allow herself to indulge in the solace of Alex's honest words. The physical affection tied it all together, bringing in something tangible, telling her that this was real; that those words were real.

The redhead allowed herself to feel the vulnerability of the younger woman. It made Alex embrace the idea of wanting to be ever more protective of the brunette. 

Lena pulled away momentarily with a weak smile upon her face, as she wiped her tears away. She then cleared her throat and dialed Jess over the intercom, telling her to cancel the rest of her appointments for the day, and that she was not to be disturbed. Alex suddenly felt guilty for ruining the rest of the woman's afternoon.

  


"I'm sorry I caused you so much trouble," her voice full of regret, as she rubbed the back of her neck.

  


Lena gave a soft smile, then stepped close. She reached up to take Alex's face in her hands, and kissed her lovingly. Alex noted right away that this kiss was unlike the others they had shared. There was...meaning behind it. There was a longing of sorts, and it was both warm and welcoming. It was soft, innocent and deep. Lena's supple lips caressed her own in a way that sent her heart fluttering. There was no doubt in Alex's mind this time. She knew she had fallen for this woman. To hell what anyone thought.

  
  


_Oh, she's sweet but a psycho_  
_A little bit psycho_  
_At night she screamin'_  
_"I'm-ma-ma-ma out ma mind"_

_Oh, she's hot but a psycho_  
_So left but she's right though_  
_At night she screamin'_  
_"I'm-ma-ma-ma out ma mind"_

  
  


Their intimate moment soon gave way to heated feelings that rumbled deep in their core. The desperation and vulnerability that opened Lena up, made her feel like she needed to respond to them fully. Passionate kisses returned, with lips and tongues tangling among themselves, voices moaning in pleasure, as hands wandered, navigating easily onto familiar territory across each other's bodies. Lena dragged Alex to the sofa, where she ripped the agent's jacket off, then quickly reached the hem of the woman's shirt to toss that away too. Their mouths never separated, and the brunette went to work to unbuckle the agent's belt, then unfastened the button of her jeans, and unzipped them. She yanked the fabric down frantically, and when it proved to be problematic, Alex broke away momentarily to help get rid of them.

Alex spun Lena around, carefully placing kisses at the nape of her neck while she unzipped her dress. The fabric fell easily to the ground, and Lena stepped out of it. Two continued the shedding of undergarments, socks and shoes, until they were bare. Lena shoved Alex down onto the couch, and straddled her hips. She bent her down to kiss her, as her fingers ran through the woman's hair, scraping at her scalp. Alex tried to move, to participate, but kept getting forced down by the woman on top. Lena was needy then, searching for comfort and control, as her emotions went wild. Sadness, anger, confusion, doubt, happiness, were all made known, and it caused chaos for the CEO's mental state. She needed a form of control, taking it from Alex.

  
  


_Grab a cop gun kinda crazy_  
_She's poison but tasty_  
_Yeah, people say, Run, don't walk away"_

_Cuz she's sweet but a psycho_  
_A little bit psycho_  
_At night she screamin'_  
_"I'm-ma-ma-ma out ma mind"_

  
  


The redhead picked up on this, and let the woman do as she pleased. She realized that if this was what Lena needed, then she wasn't going to deny her of it. The scent of the woman's perfume, the arousal, the way the woman felt on her, was intoxicating. So whatever happened, Alex let it be. She couldn't fight it even if she wanted to. As she lost herself to the will of Lena Luthor, there were vague thoughts that came to the surface; words uttered by her friends, calling out terms like danger and caution. A small chuckle escaped her mouth. She more than happy to defy them.

And after some time of heated love-making, when Lena had once more come undone at the hands of Alex Danvers, the agent again thought to herself.

  


_Fuck them_.

  


Lena was so much more than what anyone ever thought, and damn if she was going to let their small-mindedness stop her from falling in love with this woman.

  


* * *

  


A few days later, at the DEO, Alex got an alert.

  


"There's signs of alien weaponry being fired at L-Corp," Vasquez said, her eyes frantically examining the signatures on her screen. "They're...they're using Cadmus technology..."

  


Alex panicked for a second, realizing what she's just been told. But, she quickly returned to herself, taking on the face of second-in-command, Agent Danvers.

  


"Director, I'm taking a team in," Alex said calmly.

  


The director nodded, and Alex immediately went into motion.

  


"Alpha team, with me," she commanded.

  


It wasn't that long after when Alex and her team were in a standard DEO vehicle, on the way to the scene. They were going over the strategy, while getting insights from Vasquez on the other line.

  


"Looks like most of the building's empty at this hour, ma'am. There's a handful of maintenance and cleaning crews, but there's also some employees there too. They're all being held hostage..."

  


Alex felt her stomach tie in knots and her chest grew tight. She knew Lena was overly dedicated to her work, and that she'd probably still be there. In fact, Alex knew she'd be their primary hostage. She regained control over her thoughts.

  


_Not now, Danvers. You got this. Stay focused._

  


She then proceeded to go over the building's schematics with her team and their best strategy. They had deployed several drones with heat detectors, to determine which areas had hostages and hostiles alike. After the initial scans, it showed that there were two specific locations. One grouping was near the bottom third of the building, while a second group were stationed up top. Alex had Vasquez hack into L-Corp's security system to disarm any alarms, and kill the camera feeds. 

When the team arrived, they all went into motion. Alex had split the team and had one focus on the lower group, while she led the upper. Comm channels were open, and they were ready. The Danvers DEO Alpha team consisted of their most skilled soldiers and were people she trusted with her life. Upon entering the building, the teams knew that the key to ending this attack was to be as stealthy as possible. Cadmus was involved, and though they sometimes hired morons to do their work, the use of alien weaponry was dangerous to anyone.

Alex led her team quietly and quickly up the stairs. They moved like ninjas, and secured the top floor. They hid around corners and desks, waiting for the green light from their leader. Alex quickly checked in to her other team.

  


"Squad A. Status."

"We've got eyes. Two hostiles, unknown weaponry. Several civilians."

"Any problems handling them?"

The agent on the line scoffed with a chuckle. "With only two hostiles? Ha, mere child's play, boss."

Alex smirked. "Take'em down. Squad B, going in."

  


The agent motioned for her operatives to fall in as they crept closer to the corner office door. Without being able to see inside, Alex checked in with the drone to see if it could get a closer look at those inside. The camera showed Lena behind the desk, held by a tall, darker skinned man. There was a woman, typing furiously at her computer, while Lena seemed to be angrily shouting at them. Alex could actually hear her muffled voice through the door. She scanned the room and noticed another man...or cyborg rather, blocking the door. The agent quickly took note that this guy would prove to be difficult to handle.

With a nod to her team, they got ready. She stepped away from the door, and let one of her agents step forward. He had one of their heavier guns, capable of laser fire and explosive power. At her mark, the agent aimed at the doorway, waited to see the LEDs turn green, then fired. The explosive impact blew the door to bits, and shook the floor. Quickly turning, Alex saw the cyborg was down. She quickly motioned for her team to get inside.

Shots kept firing. Her agents were able to take down the two behind the desk, but the cyborg was back up. He was stronger than an average man. The team continued to bombard him with as much firepower as they could, to no avail. The man easily deflected every attack; his body had some sort of defensive shielding which rendered their lasers useless. He took his time, manhandling all her operatives, with her getting tossed around a few times as well. On the ground, she saw two motionless agents, and another two slowly trying to gather themselves up. Alex had made her way to Lena's side, but was already injured. She thought of what to do. She wished Supergirl were here, but the woman of steel was currently under sunlamps, still unconscious from the morning's Cadmus attack.

  
  


_You're just like me, you're out your mind_  
_I know it's strange, we're both the crazy kind_

  
  


"Alex, it's too dangerous...," Lena said, pleading by her side.

"No...," she said, grunting through the pain. "I've got you Lena," she said, her eyes, determined. "I've got a plan."

  


The CEO wore a frightened look, worried that Alex may hurt herself more or worse.

  


"Careful, love," the woman whispered, not knowing what else to say or do.

  


The use of the affectionate term boosted Alex's confidence. She smiled and nodded. She took out a small device from her pocket. A rounded, metallic disc, the size of her palm; an explosive. She got up slowly from behind the desk, and the minute he saw their movement, he started firing laser beams. Alex, crediting her training, was able to dodge his messy attacks. She kept moving as quickly as she could. Adrenaline kicked in and her pain was no longer an issue. The man saw her coming straight for him and calculated her movements. In one fell swoop, he fired a series of sharp objects, a few tore into Alex's limbs, luckily missing her chest and face. Alex screamed as she lunged up at the man, attaching the disc to his lower abdomen. Unaware of the device, the man easily grabbed Alex by the throat, then tossed her across the room. Her body slammed into the wall, nearly knocking her out. She grunted and flinched at the pain in her back, as she reached for the detonator on her watch.

  


"Lena! Down!" she screamed, before hitting the button.

  


In a second, a quick flash was seen, accompanied by a loud explosion. The windows of the room blew out, furniture were tossed and bits of flesh and machinery were flung around. With the ringing in her ears, Alex tried to open her eyes and access the situation. The cyborg no longer stood. It's remains were scattered around the room. She saw her agents slowly recovering, and she was relieved at the sight. She hadn't lost anyone that night.

  
  


_You're tellin' me that I'm insane_  
_Boy, don't pretend that you don't love the pain_

  
  


She slowly got up on all fours, trying to stand, when she felt someone rush to her side.

  


"Alex...," the woman said with relief and joy.

Alex turned her head slowly and grinned. "Told you I'd get'em," she half chuckled, but winced when it hurt.

  


Lena let out a small laugh. She was shaken, but relieved. Alex couldn't tell if the tears she wiped away were from laughing or from something else.

  


"You're crazier than I thought you'd be," she said, helping Alex to stand.

"No crazier than you," she smiled. "I've seen how you put yourself out there to stop Cadmus before."

  


Lena smirked and shook her head, smitten with the agent more than before.

  


"Perhaps we're the same type of crazy," Lena added.

"The same type of crazy who'd risk their lives to save others? Yea. Yea, guess that's us. Two psychos," Alex snickered, as she got the courage to straighten up, despite feeling like she should be doing otherwise.

  
  


_Oh, she's sweet but a psycho_  
_A little bit psycho_  
_At night she screamin'_  
_"I'm-ma-ma-ma out ma mind"_

_Oh, she's hot but a psycho_  
_So left but she's right though_  
_At night she screamin'_  
_"I'm-ma-ma-ma out ma mind"_

  
  


Lena took a moment to eye the woman in front of her, the one who seemed to have worked her way into her once closed heart. Alex was sexy, smart, brave, a tad bit wreckless, had such a big heart, but knew how to stand her ground and fight for what she wanted. She was everything Lena could want and more. Her eyes wandered until it caught sight of all the injuries before her. There were sharp objects protruding from Alex's shin, thigh and arm; the blood, masked by the black uniform. There were scrapes all along the agent's face, and reddened marks started to form around her throat. Lena came close and with a hesitant touch, ghosted her fingers around the woman's face, while eyeing her neck.

  


"It'll heal. I'm tougher than I look," the redhead said nonchalantly.

"My ever brave knight," she smiled. "I don't doubt your strength, love. It just worries me to see you like this..." she said, her hand now pressed softly against Alex's cheek.

"Kiss it and make it better?" Alex teased.

  


Lena giggled. She was amazed that even after the injuries that befell her, her humor hadn't been lost. She knew then that Alex would be fine; that they'd be fine.

  
  


_Grab a cop gun kinda crazy_  
_She's poison but tasty_  
_Yeah, people say, Run, don't walk away"_  
_'Cause she's sweet but a psycho_  
_A little bit psycho_  
_At night she screamin'_  
_"I'm-ma-ma-ma out ma mind"_

  
  


Lena leaned in and kissed Alex on the lips, her touches kept gentle. Alex placed her hands onto Lena's waist and pulled her in closer. The brunette slowly trailed her kisses off the supple lips, across her cheek, down her jawline, with her tongue trailing down her neck. Lena kissed each dark bruise, soft and slow. It sent shivers up Alex's spine. The adrenaline may have been wearing off, but a different set of hormones started humming. A soft moan escaped Alex's mouth, only to be captured once more by Lena's lips. They were tangled once more in a series of lip and tongue movements, until they parted for air. 

They both smiled lovingly at each other, simultaneously turning a tad bashful as their eyes met. Alex continued to stare at Lena's face, and the adoration she saw warmed her heart. She did love her, with everything she had. And in her head, she said it once more.

  


_Yea. Fuck them._

  


She knew that they'd fallen for each other. Crazy and all. And, despite what people may think about their relationship, it didn't matter. They were a perfect match; both determined to go the distance to keep each other safe, and both crazy enough to do what it took.

  


**Author's Note:**

>   
> 
> 
> I'd love to hear your thoughts!
> 
> Please leave a comment or find me on [Tumblr](https://dreamsescapeus.tumblr.com).
> 
>   
> 


End file.
